


Undisclosed Desires

by lilynadine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynadine/pseuds/lilynadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can pretend he doesn't want it. But he does. He wants it so bad it hurts; wants it so bad he sometimes can't sleep at night..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> In the fic, Denmark is referred to as "Mathias" and Norway as "Eirik".

Mathias stares at the note taped on the box in his hands. He doesn't have to do this. He can throw the box and note away, pretend he never went and bought these things, pretend he never scrawled Eirik's name in large, maybe slightly sloppy, letters on a note telling his secret. He can pretend he never wanted what he wants, can pretend and not worry about being rejected and maybe even laughed at or stared at like he's crazy.

He can pretend he doesn't want it.

But he does.

He wants it so bad it hurts; wants it so bad he sometimes can't sleep at night, tossing and turning in the bed he shares with Eirik. He wonders how the other can sleep through it.

But it's led him here, holding a box and a note that he's afraid to leave, but he just can't throw it away. He wants this too much. He knew the second he wrote the note that he had to go through with this, even with all the doubts he has.

He can hear Eirik stirring now. Waking, probably getting in the shower. Mathias again briefly thinks of throwing the box away, going upstairs and joining his lover in the shower.

Instead he sets the box down where he knows the other will see it and walks out the door.

 

Eirik sees the box immediately, recognizes the way Mathias writes his name. He leaves it where it is, going to make himself a cup of coffee. He's sure he'll need it to deal with whatever Mathias has left him.

He sits at the table, mug of coffee half-drunk, examining the box. The note has been removed and set to the side, as he turns the box this way and that. He shakes it, gently, but the noise inside gives no indication of its contents. So he opens it.

And stares. He shakes his head, hoping the box will make a bit more sense, but of course everything remains the same.

It's at this point that he sets the box aside and picks up the note. The messy handwriting of his lover threatens to send a sappy grin across his face. He chooses to scowl instead, and proceeds to read the note.

_Ah_.

The contents of the box make a lot more sense to him now. He pulls the box back over and takes the first item out.

A red dog collar, including a small silver tag swinging from it. He flips the tag around and admires the swirling script.  _Mathias._  Carefully, he sets it to the side and pulls out the next item, a leash.

He spends several moments just looking at the items, imagining Mathias in them… The note Mathias had left is surprisingly to the point about what he wants. And surprisingly hot.

But now he was curious as to where the other is. Because it is seriously fucked up to leave this for Eirik and then up and disappear. He wants to try out the damn collar  _now._

It's just like Mathias to leave him frustrated like this.

But there isn't a damned thing he can do now besides texting the other to get his ass home, now.

' _Actually,'_ Eirik thinks with a devious smile,  _'there is one thing I could do.'_

And with that thought a plan is set into motion.

 

Mathias opens the door nervously. He isn't sure whether Eirik's message had been a good thing or a bad thing.

He expects the other to be in the living room reading, or perhaps on his laptop, but when he steps inside, Eirik is nowhere to be found. He stops, staring around the room, but there is no sign of the other. At least, not until he spots the collar on the table.

He walks to it, hoping and praying that Eirik isn't pissed or turned off or something like that. Beside the collar is a note written in the other's neat script. Mathias' heart nearly stops.

The instructions are precise; clear enough to get through the stupor that his brain must be in now; strip, put on the collar, and head upstairs to the bedroom the two share.

Apparently changing its mind about stopping completely, Mathias' heart is pounding furiously as he tears out of his clothes hastily. He leaves them in a messy pile on the floor; the clothes can wait to be picked up later. Mathias is sure that if he has to wait any longer for  _this_ , though, he'll explode.

Hands shaking, he picks up the collar, placing it around his neck. He buckles it and sighs at the feeling of it. It fits perfectly; he had taken his time finding it and making sure it would.

As he walks to the staircase, his heart seems to beat faster. That's impossible of course; his heart is already beating so fast. It can't possibly go faster now. When he reaches out a hand to turn the knob to their bedroom, it is shaking again. He spends a moment trying to calm himself, but before he can try to reach for the knob again, the door is thrown open.

"Get in."

Eirik's voice is demanding but not harsh, and Mathias sucks in a sharp breath. His feet move of their own accord, stopping when he stands in the middle of their bedroom. He stands there, unsure of what to do, of what is expected of him. He didn't expect this not knowing.

He feels eyes on him and knows Eirik is watching. He wants the other to speak; silently willing it to happen. He is surprised when it does.

"What's the safe word?" The voice comes from right next to his ear, and he wonders when Eirik moved there.

"Mermaid." The word pops into his mind instantly, and he doesn't have the time to catch it before it's out in the open.

Eirik chuckles. "Alright then." A kiss is pressed into his cheek, and he turns his head to catch the other's lips.

He backs away at that. "Go sit on the bed, Mathias." The demanding edge has returned to his voice, and Mathias obeys.

Eirik watches Mathias sitting on the bed. The other looks nervous and out of his element. At the same time, the lust on his face is obvious. Eirik loves it.

Eirik steps forward, swinging the leash in his hand, and stops at the foot of the bed. Mathias barely restrains himself from jumping up and rushing to where he stands. He can see muscles tensing, and loses himself for a moment in memories.

Mathias moving is what snaps him out of his daze.

"Stop." Even though the whole point of this is for Mathias  _to_  obey him, he is amazed when the other stops.

It's at this point he realizes what Mathias has done; what he's holding back. And damn, if it doesn't go to Eirik's head a little bit. Mathias is putting everything in  _his_  hands, and it's turning Eirik on more than before.

Mathias is frozen; in the same position as when Eirik told him to stop. He'll have to remember to reward the other later…

He closes the distance between them, latching the leash to the collar around Mathias' neck, and pulling him up for a desperate kiss. He watches as the other's eyes slip closed, and lets him sit back down.

"Rule number one: you'll call me sir. Understand?"

Mathias nods, and Eirik resists grinning. "I expect you to speak your answers."

Finally Eirik gets to hear his lover's voice; shy and nervous. Gud, it's amazing to hear the other like that. "Y-yes sir."

"Good boy. Rule number two: if I say something, do it. No questions."

An immediate 'yes sir' follows, and he finally allows a smile to cross his face.

"Last rule. It's the most important." He leans down, whispering in the other's ear. "If you need to, use the safe word. Don't just take something that's painful or making you uncomfortable to make me happy. I want this to be good."

Because he won't put it past Mathias to do so. The other seems to have an insatiable need for Making Eirik Happy, and he doesn't want this to end up like the Knife Incident. He waits for the other's agreement, not moving away from the other's head.

Finally, the other mumbled out the 'yes sir,' and Eirik kissed him again. He was finding the leash to be quite useful, in much the same way that Mathias' ties were useful.

Keeping hold of the leash, he stepped back to look his lover over. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do next and looking at the Dane's body wasn't helping him think very well. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, then smirked as a thought struck him.

"Come here, Mat." He bites his lip afterwards and watched the other approach him, stopping so close that they're almost touching. He looks up into wide blue eyes and smirks.

"I'm a little over-dressed, don't you think?"

Mathias mirrors his smirk and nods. "Yes sir." He leans in a little closer and continues speaking. "Want me to remove your clothes,  _sir_?"

"Of course." He stands still as Mathias' hands run over his body and begin pulling off his shirt. The other's light touches are teasing, obviously so, and Eirik is already considering whether he should 'punish' the other for it or not.

But when he drops to his knees and unbuttons Eirik's pants with his teeth, he decides to overlook it. This time.

Soon enough, Eirik is as naked as his lover, naked-er if you counted his lack of collar. The leash is wound around his hands, and Mathias is still on his knees. Eirik can't think of a better way to continue. He winds the leash more around his hands, pulling the other forward.

"Suck," he commands.

Mathias obeys enthusiastically, wonderfully, and Eirik thinks maybe he should have taken the time to move somewhere he could prop himself up. But then Mathias does something with his tongue, and suddenly Eirik isn't thinking much of anything anymore except how his lover's mouth feels around him.

And, gud, is it a good feeling. Mathias does  _that thing_  again, and suddenly Eirik's hands are tangled in his hair. His hips buck into the other's mouth, and he feels Mathias grab onto his legs, pulling him closer.

"Faen."

Eirik moans as Mathias' fingers dig into his thighs. His hips buck again, and when Mathias lets out a pleased sound, he does it once more. There is no resistance from the other; he is rewarded with soft moans around himself and by being dragged forward again. So he lets go, thrusting again and again. When he feels the familiar tightening of the oncoming orgasm, he forces himself to stop and back away from Mathias.

He looks down at the man on his knees; the sudden thought that it's quite a beautiful sight crosses his mind, and he smirks again.

Tugging lightly on the leash, he speaks again to his lover. "Get back on the bed."

He wants Mathias and is getting impatient. The lube is already in his hands as he follows the man, crawling up the bed and pushing Mathias against the pillows. The smirk is still plastered on his face as he opens the lube, pouring some of the gel into his hand.

As he spreads it across his fingers, he looks at Mathias. The other is panting, eyes half lidded, and looking oh-so-desirable. He decides not to waste any more time and presses two fingers into Mathias.

The moan he is rewarded with makes him grin. Seeing Mathias looking so completely undone spurs him on. He adds in the third finger and bends down to take the other's erection in his mouth.

He knows, instinctively, what Mathias is doing: throwing his head back and grabbing at the sheets. The movement of the bed beneath him confirms it. He takes his time after that, reveling in the moans and whimpers his lover makes.

When he hears the first "please" drop from Mathias' lips, he smirks and hums around the other.

The action causes Mathias to whimper and wiggle his hips. "Please, sir…"

Eirik sits up, fingers still working inside his lover. "What is it, Mathias?"

"Please, sir, I need you." He wiggles his hips for emphasis, causing Eirik to chuckle. He doesn't want to give in already, though he was in such a rush earlier. Now that Mathias is starting to beg, he wants to see how long he can drag this out.

"You can do better than that," he sighs. He quirks a finger up inside the other and watches as Mathias' head is thrown back. The little silver tag flashes in the light, and Eirik bites his lip.

"Please fuck me, sir." The purred words pull at Eirik's attention, and he watches as a lazy smirk spreads across Mathias' face, a direct contrast to the whimpering words that follow it. "I need you  _now_ , so please…"

Eirik pretends to deliberate, wanting to hear more from his lover. He presses his fingers deeper into Mathias and watches as his back arched.

After that, 'please' is a steady refrain falling from Mathias lips, and Eirik takes pity on him. Slowly, he removes his fingers and spreads the lube over his erection. Mathias moves, impatient and needy, and the leash catches Eirik's eye. A brilliant idea worms its way into his head and he chuckles again.

He detaches the leash from the collar and motions for Mathias to offer up his hands. Binding them securely, he leans back to admire the picture before him. A low whine sounds, and he smirks at Mathias again.

"Turn over," he commands.

Mathias obeys eagerly, if a little unsteadily, and Eirik reaches out to keep him from falling. As soon as the other is in position, Eirik moves behind him, pressing the head of his cock against him.

Mathias' hips rock back, and Eirik sheathes himself fully inside the other. He keeps himself still for a moment, trying to be considerate and let his lover adjust, but Mathias is having none of that. His hips keep rocking back, enticing Eirik to let go.

And so he does, hips snapping a quick rhythm into the other. Mathias groans in pleasure, the sound an invitation, in Eirik's mind, to thrust faster, harder. He hears his own voice joining Mathias groans and slips his hand around. He strokes Mathias' cock, quickly.

It isn't long before Mathias tightens around him and a warmth spreads over his hand. The sensation sends Eirik over the edge, spilling into his lover.

Mathias is already slumped, body slack. Eirik pulls out, wanting nothing more than to collapse beside his lover. But there are a few things he has to do first.

He starts by coaxing a very sleepy Mathias to roll over and untying his hands. He lets the leash drop to the floor as he wanders off to find clean sheets. When he returns, Mathias is half heartedly tugging at the collar, and Eirik slaps his hands away.

"Leave it on."

It takes some convincing to get Mathias out of the bed and helping him change the sheets, but after that the other slips into some boxers and crawls into bed, Eirik right behind.

The two curl up together, Eirik's back to Mathias' chest. He feels warmth and safety and prays the other feels the same. With the feeling of sleep creeping on him, Eirik misses the words whispered in his ear.

"What?"

He can feel Mathias' lips next to his ear, so close the moist air brushes by. "I said thanks."

"Welcome." He rolls over, leaning up to press his lips to Mathias'. "It was fun."

He feels, rather than sees, the nod, and his lover replies in a sleepy voice, "Jeg elsker dig."

"Jeg elsker deg." Eirik is ready to drift to sleep when Mathias' voice interrupts him once more.

"Can I tie you up next time?"

The only answer Eirik gives is a chuckle and a warm 'good night'.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Gud (Norwegian/Danish)- God
> 
> Faen (Norwegian) –(some sort of expletive that apparently translates to either 'hell' or 'fuck'. I keep getting both as translations.)
> 
> Jeg elsker dig (Danish)- I love you.
> 
> Jeg elsker deg (Norwegian)- I love you.


End file.
